


Auch du wirst irgendwann jemandem dienen

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, ich & ich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Ein kurzer Johnlock-OS, basierend auf einem Songtext. Artist: Ich & IchSong/Lyrics: Dienen





	Auch du wirst irgendwann jemandem dienen

In seinen Händen hielt Sherlock Holmes einen handgeschriebenen Brief, eine Seltenheit heutzutage.

Er war erstaunt, hatte er doch geglaubt, das Thema Irene Adler wäre für alle Tage abgeschlossen. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Nicht er hatte immer das letzte Wort. Nur eine Frau konnte sich so etwas anmaßen.

Im Moment war er allein im Haus. Mrs Hudson war einkaufen und John mal wieder bei seiner Schwester. Rückfall. War zu erwarten, dachte er emotionslos. Vor morgen Abend würde er John nicht zurück erwarten. Er musste hier also nicht mir einer undurchdringlichen Maske herum laufen, um Johns Nerven und Gefühle zu schonen.

Fast schon entspannt für seine Verhältnisse ließ sich Sherlock Holmes in seinen Sessel fallen. Er war sehr neugierig, was in Ms Adlers Brief stand, wollte die Vorfreude aber noch ein wenig auskosten. Der Umschlag war leicht gelblich, grobes Papier. Natürlich war seine Adresse, wie wohl auch ihre Zeilen mit indigofarbener Tinte geschrieben. Diese Frau hatte Stil, keine Frage. Alles in allem deutete es darauf hin, dass sie sich irgendwo in einem nordafrikanischen Land aufhielt.

Langsam und fast andachtsvoll faltete Sherlock den zweifach gefalteten Brief auseinander.   
Es gab keine Anrede, Irene Adler kam gleich zur Sache. Erstaunt las Sherlock den ersten Absatz:

***  
Du sagst, du beugst deine Knie vor niemand.  
Du sagst, dass dich niemand bestimmt.  
Du sagst, du bewegst deinen Arsch für niemand.  
Und dass dir niemand was nimmt.  
***

Er hob erstaunt und überrascht die eindrucksvollen Augenbrauen. Er hatte durchaus mit etwas anderem gerechnet. Aber Irene Adler war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut, wie er feststellen musste. Er schaute in den prasselnden Kamin und wartete auf eine Eingebung. Was genau sollte das? Was genau wollte DIE Frau ihm sagen? Das war kein normaler Brief, nicht ihre Worte. Das war Sherlock sofort klar. Könnte ein Gedicht sein oder ein Liedtext? Grübelte er und sein Blick war nachdenklich entrückt.

Recht hatte sie, oder der Text. Keiner konnte bestimmen, was er dachte, was er tat. Kein Mycroft hatte diese Macht über ihn, kein Staat, keine Regierung, kein Gesetz, keine Moral. Keiner!

Nein, er tat auch für niemanden etwas, was nicht reinem Selbstzweck diente. Natürlich löste er Fälle, überführte Verbrecher, rettete Menschen, tat Gutes. Nur wenige Menschen wussten, ahnten, dass Sherlock Holmes das völlig gleichgültig war. Das Einzige was zählte, war, dass er keine Langeweile hatte. Sein genialer Geist musste beschäftigt werden, um nicht gefährlich zu werden. Eventuell konnte Mycroft das ein wenig nachvollziehen.

Der Satz „und dass dir niemand was nimmt.“ Lag Sherlock allerdings schwer im Magen. Stimmte das? Sicher, er hatte nichts, was andere überhaupt interessieren könnte. Oder? Na gut, sein begnadetes Hirn hätte sicher der ein oder andere Kriminelle gern gehabt. Er grinste ein wenig und las weiter.

***  
Du sagst, du verschenkst deine Zeit an niemand.  
Und dass du auf niemand schwörst.  
***

Was zum Teufel wollte Irene Adler ihm mit diesem merkwürdigen Text sagen?  
Ein Sherlock Holems verschenkte selbstverständlich keine Zeit, schon gar nicht an Nichtigkeiten, Smalltalk, menschliches Verhalten, was er sowieso nicht verstand. Gut, ab und an kappelte er sich schon verbal, seit John Watson bei ihm wohnte. Und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm sogar manchmal Spaß machte, Johns ärgerliches Gesicht zu betrachten, wenn dem keine passende Erwiderung einfiel. Manchmal zu köstlich und definitiv Zeitverschwendung. Sherlock war bei weitem nicht mehr so entspannt, wie er sich in den Sessel gesetzt hatte. Dieser Brief machte ihn irgendwie unruhig und er würde drauf wetten, dass Ms Adler genau das bewirken wollte.

Dass Sherlock auf niemanden schwört, stimmte so allerdings nicht. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er sich auf John Watsons Mut und Loyalität verlassen konnte. Das wurde schon viele Male bewiesen. Seine Gedanken wollten tiefer gehen, doch Sherlock las schnell weiter:

***  
Du sagst, deine Liebe bekommt niemand.  
Dass du niemand gehörst.  
***  
An dieser Stelle lächelte Sherlock unwillkürlich. Scheinbar trug sie ihm immer noch nach, dass er ihre Liebe abgelehnt hat. Liebe war genau wie Mitleid und alle anderen Gefühle, ein Nachteil. Das behindert sein Denken. Ein völlig überflüssiger, chemischer Prozess.

Wenn Ms Adler schlau gewesen wäre, hätte sie Liebe mit Aufmerksamkeit gleichgesetzt und wäre zufrieden gewesen. Denn sie HATTE Sherlocks ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Aber Frauen reicht das scheinbar nicht. Niemals würde Sherlock jemanden gehören, so etwas dachten nur Frauen. Männer würden das nie verlangen und so ein Geschenk annehmen. Erstaunt unterbrach er seine Gedanken und warf einen dicken Scheit ins Feuer. Ihm war eigentlich schon jetzt viel zu warm. Eine Weile betrachtete er das Auflodern des Feuers und versuchte seine innere Aufruhr zu besänftigen. 

Respekt Ms Adler. Dachte er. Selbst jetzt noch, über eine große Distanz, schafft sie es, mich in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Er las weiter:

***  
Du wirst irgendwann jemanden dienen.  
Jemand, der weicher ist und zarter ist als du.  
Jemand, der weiser ist und stärker als du.  
***

Nachdenklich blickte Holmes wieder auf. Er musste zugeben, dass er immer verwirrter wurde. Was genau sollten dieser Zeilen bezwecken. Für eine Sekunder war er nah dran, das Papier ins Feuer zu werfen. Sicher würde er niemals einem anderen Menschen dienen!  
Wem bitte sollte er dienen? Der Queen? Er lachte rau und völlig humorlos auf. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass er sich eines Tages auf sie einlassen würde?! Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst. Da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Siedendheiß fiel ihm etwas ein und dieses Gefühl war wirklich unangenehm. Weicher …. Zarter …. Stärker …… Er spürte das Kribbeln bis unter die Haarwurzeln hochkriechen. Weitelesen, schnell: 

***  
Du weisst, du bist der Sklave von niemand  
Und dass dich niemand regiert.  
Du bist der Affe von niemand,  
weil dich niemand dressiert. Du bist nur Dreck für niemand,  
weil deine Liebe niemand heißt.  
Du musst dich trennen von niemand,  
weil niemand auf dich scheißt.  
***

Er schluckte schwer und der Schweiß stand ihm mittlerweile auf der Stirn. Im Raum war es inzwischen viel zu heiß. Verzweifelt versuche er im Geiste das Bild zu verbannen, als er John Watson in diese alte Fabrik gefolgt war, wo dieser sich mit der totgeglaubten Ms Adler traf. Das alles hatte ihn wirklich getroffen, auch wenn er sich wieder in den Griff bekam und niemals ein Wort darüber zwischen John und ihm gewechselt wurde.

***  
Dein armes, krankes Herz wird in Liebe getränkt sein.  
Jemand liebt dich!  
***

Ja, das waren Ms Adlers Worte, an ihn gerichtet und er wußte genau, wen sie damals meinte. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Was keiner wusste: für Sherlock war es sehr schwer der Logik einer Frau zu folgen, denn Frauen waren in dieser Hinsicht nicht mit Männern zu vergleichen. Alles war so emotional, von Gefühlen bestimmt. Und Emotionen waren nun mal selten logisch.

Doch tief in seinem Innersten wusste er genau, was Ms Adler wollte.

***  
Jede Herrlichkeit auf Erden wird auch dir geschenkt sein.  
Sieh die Wunder und die Zeichen sind schon geschehen.  
Jemand liebt dich und wird an deiner Seite gehen.  
***

John! Nein, blind war er nicht gewesen. Er würde es eher absichtlich ignorant nennen. Aber jetzt , wo er Ms Adlers Worte las, drang der Sinn unaufhaltsam und ungewollt in sein, kalt geglaubtes Herz und erwärmte es auf eine sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weise.

Hatte sie recht? Wie konnte sie recht haben?! Wie konnte sie es wagen?! Sherlock war wütend und aufgewühlt wie nie. Er knüllte das Papier wütend zusammen und wollte es schon ins Feuer werfen, als er unten die Tür hörte. 

Mrs Hudson war offensichtlich zurück und Sherlock beglückwünschte sich, dass er die Wohnungstür mal ausnahmsweise geschlossen hatte. Ihr sinnloses Geplapper würde er jetzt nur schwer ertragen können.

Er wusste plötzlich genau was DIE Frau wollte: Ms Adler liebte ihn! Und sie wusste, dass er sie niemals wiederlieben würde. Aber sie tat etwas, was nur eine Frau so tun konnte. Sie wollte, dass er glücklich ist. Sie wollte, dass er etwas erkennt. Sie wollte, dass er h….

Die Tür ging auf und John stand da, mit seiner Reisetasche in der Hand.  
„Warum ist es so verdammt warm hier drin?“ Sein Gesicht war ein wenig zerknirscht und er riss sich den Schal vom Hals.

Sherlock starrte ihn nur an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Ja, ja … sag nichts! Es war ein Desaster! Ich denke, in den nächsten 3 Wochen werde ich Harry nicht besuchen. Was ist los mit dir? Du schaust mich so merkwürdig an?“ sagte John und drehte sich um, ob er irgendwas übersehen hatte, was hinter ihm war. Da war nichts.

Er sah nur einen verschwitzten, offensichtlich verstörten Sherlock im Morgenmantel.  
„Geht’s dir gut?!“ Nun trat John näher und sah Sherlock besorgt an.  
„Du wirst doch nicht in den letzten Stunden schwer krank geworden sein, oder?“ Damit befühlte er seine Stirn, die nicht heißer als sonst war, nur feuchter.  
Schon wollte John Watson seine Hand wieder wegnehmen „Kein Fieber!“, als ihn Shelock am Handgelenk packte und festhielt.

„Was … was ist denn?“ fragte John und seine Stimme klang nun doch ein wenig irritiert.

„Habe ich ……habe ich dir jemals gesagt, John, wie wichtig du mir bist?!“ Die Stimme seines Freundes klang seltsam, tief, schwer und so ganz anders als sonst. Hatte er getrunken? Das war doch nicht Sherlocks Stil.

„Ähm, ähm … Sherlock, ich weiß nicht. Was ist denn mit dir …. ?“

Und Sherlock sah seinen verunsicherten Freund an. Wie recht Irene Adler hatte. Von der ersten Sekunde an, hatte sie alles gesehen. Alles! Respekt!

John! Natürlich John, der ihn liebte. John, so viel zarter und weicher wie er selbst. John, durch seine Empfindlichkeit viel weiser und stärker als er selbst.   
John, an seiner Seite.  
John, der unfähig war sich zu bewegen, als sich feuchte, warme Lippen auf seine pressten. 

 

Viele Stunden später las Irene Adler eine SMS. Nein, sie wunderte sich kein bisschen, weder darüber, dass Sherlock ihre Nummer wusste, noch darüber, dass er ihr schrieb.   
Es stand da nur ein Wort: „Danke! SH"  
Irene Adler stand am Fenster und blickte auf den belebten Marktplatz in Karachi, sie lächelte und weinte gleichzeitig.


End file.
